


Reunion Ficlet No. 2

by hecklin11



Series: Charmie Ficlets [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin11/pseuds/hecklin11
Summary: This is unbetaed. Sorry.This was first posted in my Tumblr.





	Reunion Ficlet No. 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. Sorry.  
> This was first posted in my Tumblr.

“Tell me again why I can’t see Armie? And why I can’t watch his play?” Timmy asked sadly. It had been three days since he arrived from Budapest. He should be enjoying his free time but he was stuck at his apartment because his PR agency was cruel.

Brian looked at him with sympathy. “You already know why.”

Timmy sighed deeply. His agency had advised to cease contact with Armie in the meantime. The press had to focus on Beautiful Boy and not on his reunion with Armie.

Timmy would never understand their reasoning. He just wanted to hang out with his good friend. Was that too much to ask?

“Could I just FaceTime him?”

Brian shook his head. “He’ll recognize you’re in your apartment. He’s going to know you’re back.”

Timmy scowled. “Why can’t he know I’m back?”

It was Brian’s turn to scowl. “I’ve already briefed you about this remember? Wait until TIFF and you have your freedom in public. You can post again, whatever you want. Well it has to go through me first but you know the drill.”

Timmy pouted. Truthfully, he hadn’t listened during that briefing because he had been busy daydreaming about seeing Armie again. Would Armie like his new hair? He was really conscious about it because Armie liked his hair long.

“You can stop pouting. I just have a go signal from the agency. You can go out now but incognito.”

Timmy raised an eyebrow. Going incognito would just attract people to look at you closely. But whatever, he’d do anything just to get out of the apartment.

An hour later, Timmy found himself eating gelato and sitting alone on a corner table of his favorite ice cream place. His Brentwood cap hang low on his face which effectively hid his face but he later realized that fans could recognize the cap. Well, it wasn’t like he’d be recognized anytime soon since the place was practically empty.

To be honest, he was feeling pretty sad at the moment. What was the point of his free time if he couldn’t hang out with his friends? He sighed deeply. Well at least TIFF was fast approaching. Two more weeks and he would finally see Armie in person.

With that energizing thought, he stood up, said goodbye to the cashier he had known since he was a kid and then walked towards the back door. He sent a quick text to Brian telling him that he was on his way back. His apartment was just a couple of blocks away from the ice cream place.

He started walking on the side walk with his head bowed down then suddenly without warning, rain started falling.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath as he half walked, half ran towards the direction of his apartment which was still a few blocks away. He ran a little faster because the rain was steadily pouring then all of sudden, an umbrella came into view from behind him, shielding him from the rain. Timmy stopped momentarily.

“You built stamina huh?”

His voice was even better in person. FaceTime would never do it justice.

Timmy turned around with a huge smile on his face. Armie was also sporting a huge smile as he held the umbrella and then with his free hand, he reached out to turn Timmy’s cap backwards. Timmy looked up at him, still smiling.

“I miss you,” Armie said softly, looking at him with intensity that reminded him of the kiss of a lifetime scene during their filming days.

“I miss you,” Timmy said back.

And at that moment in the middle of the rain, Timmy felt like he was back in Italy.

Just him and Armie.


End file.
